


What You Are

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, snarry, snarry and snily, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt = Severus's last memories are preserved in a special container, which later spills. In this vid, I try to reconcile the Snape from DH with the complicated Snape I imagined pre-DH. The one thing that clearly complicates Snape to me, but remains compliant with canon: Snarry. I think Snape spending his lifetime trying to figure out what exactly Harry Potter means to him is a terribly interesting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Are

**Pairing:** Snarry and Snily  
 **File Size:** 57 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "What Are You to Me?"  
 **Artist:** UNKLE  
 **Summary:** My prompt = Severus's last memories are preserved in a special container, which later spills. In this vid, I try to reconcile the Snape from DH with the complicated Snape I imagined pre-DH. The one thing that clearly complicates Snape to me, but remains compliant with canon: Snarry. I think Snape spending his lifetime trying to figure out what exactly Harry Potter means to him is a terribly interesting story.   
**Warnings:** Death, Bisexual!Snape, clips from HP movies and other films, a bit of blood

[Download What You Are](http://www.akemi42.com/files/What%20You%20Are.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch What You Are on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jx4oOdD8ds8) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2007/10/01/what-you-are/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/What%20You%20Are.wmv)


End file.
